Three Years
by UraharafanXDXDXD
Summary: It's been three years since Tatsuki has seen her husband. Now he returns from war.  Crappy Sum. Sorry. Romance AU
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this story while coming back from a football game with the rest of my friends. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. **(But it be awsome if i did ;D)

* * *

Three years it's been. Three years since their last dance, last hug, last kiss. Now, after three miserable long years, Tatsuki was standing in front of the Karakura Army Airport, waiting for the one she's been longing for all the time.

After a while, the jet landed and she saw many friends coming out of the opening hatch, running to their loved ones. Uryû to Orihime, Chad to Soi Fon, Yoruichi to Urahara, Isane to Hanatarō, and many more. Cries of joy were heard from all around.

Then the last two soldiers came walking out of the hatch, their arms over each other's shoulder. One had bandages over his right leg and left arm, the other had a cast on his right arm and his torso was covered with bandages. Tatsuki and Rukia ran up to them and embraced them.

Their husbands were back, and it was the greatest thing in the world to both of them. Rukia kissed Renji with passion while Tatsuki took her husband in her arms, trying not to hurt his already injured torso, and kissed him with all the love in her heart. After three long years, her husband was back. Her Ichigo was home.

* * *

Hey to all of you who have read this story, do you think i should make a prequeal to this story? One that talks about how Tatsuki and Ichigo got together and more depth about the war. This idea was from animelover1993. So please if you think this is a good idea, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is the prologue to Three Years. Hope you like it

* * *

# Two weeks after leaving the airport #

Tatsuki, Uryû, Rukia, Urahara, Chad and a few others were in Urahara's shop, talking about the long time their loved ones had been gone.

"I still can't believe that they're actually back" Rukia said.

"Yeah, it's been different since Ichigo's back" Tatsuki said.

"Hey guys, I know this isn't the best thing to talk about but do you remember the day we got the news that they had to leave?" Urahara said.

A few people nodded but said nothing while others just looked at him. Then it was Tatsuki who spoke first. "Yes we all remember Kisuke."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, but now looking back on it, we truly were idiots, huh?"

Now most of the people around Kisuke where looking at him quizzically.

"What I mean is that we were naïve to think that our loved ones wouldn't come back", he said.

"He's right guys, we all worried when they left" Isane said.

Now thinking about it, everyone started to realize how different it was for them at the start.

# Three years ago #

"_Ichigo, you aren't going, are you?" Tatsuki asked her husband one night._

"_I'm sorry honey, but yes I'm going"._

"_Why?" she whined_

"_Because I need to be there with the others. You know that, and anyways I have to know that they're ok." Ichigo said._

_Ichigo had to go to Russia where a dictator had token over the giant country and had allied with some other countries. Now the whole world was at war with Russia, North Korea, and Mongolia. Ichigo's job as a soldier was to assist others, and those others were their friends Orihime, Chad, and Isane. The next day Ichigo and a group of others were going to be flown into the nearest base in the European-Russian boarder to replace the other troops._

"_Are you sure you're alright with this, Ichigo?" Tatsuki said_

"…_Yes"_

_-The next day—_

_Ichigo and Tatsuki were one of the many couples at the airport, and they were one of many couples that would be separated for a long while. Soon the order to load into the plane was given and they started to get on board when news of the other group, that was coming home, had some changes. Orihime and Soifon would be saying at the base while the others came back._

_The couples said goodbye and headed to the plane, tears falling down each face except for Ichigo's and Tatsuki's. they were just looking at each other, then Ichigo broke the silence "Goodbye Tatsuki"_

_Then with those words, Tatsuki ran up to him and embraced him "Go-good by-bye Ich-Ichigo" tears rolling down her face "please be safe." _

_And with those words Ichigo's shield over his emotions crumbled. He started to cry and he hugged onto Tatsuki as if there was no tomorrow. They kissed passionately and strongly, wishing they never had to part. Soon they broke away and he headed for the plane. _

_Soon the engines started and Tatsuki just looked at the plane as it flew into the sunset. Three days later, the families heard that it would be three years until they were reunited with the troops._

# End of flashback #

"You're right Kisuke it is different now, we're stronger than we were back then, emotionally and physically. We also know to put our complete in those idiots that we love" Tatsuki said while smiling.

"Yeah she's right" Rukia chimed in.

"Those three years of hell are finally over" Isane said.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
